Three-Point Challenge
by Vixenfur
Summary: Takao and Midorima are on one of their first dates at an amusement park, and they stumble across a game. The more three-pointers you can get in a row, the bigger the prize! Takao has spotted something he wants and Midorima obliges (though embarrassed). Fluffy one-shot, enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys, so I was at Six Flags and I saw this game and was automatically like :O WHAT IF MIDORIMA WON TAKAO A PRIZE. THAT'D BE SO CUTE. So here's a very quick fluffy one-shot. I promise I'll update my other fics soon. I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing. xP**  
**In the meantime enjoy the fluff!**

EDIT:  
HOLY CRAP GUYS I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THE FORMATTING WAS SO WEIRD. I fixed it hopefully. I'm very sorry for the confusion! ;A;

* * *

"With the sun burning high in a bright blue, cloudless summer sky, Midorima found himself walking hand-in-hand with someone he didn't envision himself to be fascinated by- at first glance, a guy like Takao looked very average, with steel blue eyes and typical black hair... but the more Midorima looked, the more he was beginning to become intrigued by Takao's silky, soft strands of pure black hair that fell a little into his eyes, which would be a sapphire blue in the sun, yet look like the ocean in the dark... his skin was soft to the touch and without faults, and his smile, though it irritated Midorima at times (only because it made his heart feel strange), it was beautiful, and it was brighter than anything he'd seen before.

They found themselves wandering around the nearest amusement park on one of their first dates. Midorima was new to this- dating, yes, but also finding a man interesting, and holding his hand in public.

It took all of his willpower to refrain from blushing as they walked around. He kept his head tilted so the sun glared on his glasses lenses, so no one could meet his eyes. He hated making eye contact with strangers; it made him feel violated in some way, like they read his mind in that split second.

"Shin-chan!" Takao's chirpy voice interrupted Midorima's thoughts, and the taller man adjusted his glasses in a flustered manner.  
"Don't call me that," he muttered softly, but swallowed and glanced towards Takao. "What is it?"

"That," Takao pointed ahead of them at one game in particular that stood between a few other carnival games. A big sign was above it that read, 'Three-Point Challenge.' They both approached the game, automatically attracted by the familiar orange spheres being tosses to their respective hoops. Takao was only distracted for a heartbeat before he noticed a massive stuffed black cat that was even bigger than his own bed.

"Whoa...!" He was amazed, and the cat looked so soft... he wanted to cuddle it and lay on it all day and night. He suddenly was overwhelmed with a need for the cat.

"Excuse me, sir!" Takao bounced over to one of the men working the game. Midorima opened his mouth to object, but it was already too late. "How many three-pointers to win that cat?"

"That's the grand prize!" The man spread his arms wide enthusiastically, "You need to get 10 in a row."

"Ohh!" Takao spun on his heel and pranced back to Midorima, his eyes lit with excitement. Midorima sighed defeatedly, already beginning to peel off the white bandages that wrapped around his fingers. "Shin-chan, you only need to get 10."

"Why do you want such a ridiculous prize..." Midorima sighed, and stepped up, handing the man his money for the game. Takao grinned and noticed a girl standing next to him, who was watching a brown-haired boy trying desperately to get another three-pointer. He assumed he was the girl's boyfriend, and found inner amusement that they were both watching their boyfriends try and score for them.

"And... go!" Midorima sighed and took a large step back, easily tilting his hands in the position Takao had witnessed so many times before. The ball soared in a high arc before falling directly in the center of the hoop, not even grazing the steel rim.

Everyone standing around was shocked, especially the poor guy next to him, who dropped his basketball in awe. The girl's mouth jaw had dropped as Midorima repeated the motion once again, and then again, and again.

"That's my boyfriend," he declared proudly, and the girl gave him a shocked glance, her mouth still gaping. He gave her a playful smile and then turned to look at Midorima, who continued to make shot after shot. "You can do it, Shin-chan!"

"Of course I can," he mumbled as the 10th one fell through the hoop, and everyone who had gathered cheered and applauded. The massive black cat was handed to Takao, who could barely hold it up.

"It's so soft!" he jumped around, then moved around it's overwhelming black fluff to roll onto his tip-toes and peck Midorima on the lips. "Thanks, Shin-chan! You're the best."

"W-wh..." Midorima felt his cheeks light up red, and he quickly began re-applying the bandages to his fingers. "It... was nothing." _Dammit, why does he do this to me?_

"Mommy, I want the blue puppy!" A little girl's voice cried out, and a small hand pointed towards a stuffed dog that was also in the game. It only required 3 shots in a row, and Takao was already making his way over.

"Do you want that puppy?" He asked the girl, who nodded shyly and looked up to Takao. In return, Takao smiled wide. "See this big cat?" He held out the cat to her, allowing her to see, as if she couldn't already. "My boyfriend won it for me. He can win the puppy for you, too!"

"He can?" Her eyes got wide with awe, and Takao nodded eagerly.

"Of course he can!" Takao turned to Midorima, who was already unwinding the bandages from his fingers with a sigh escaping his lips. Takao pranced back to Midorima, kissing his cheek just as he was making the shot.

His green eyes widened in surprise, and the shot still made it, but it grazed the rim. Midorima cursed lightly, and Takao chuckled, squeezing his plush cat.

Needless to say, they were stuck there for quite some time, with Midorima winning various prizes for little kids and Takao watching with a broad smile on his face.

And occasionally, Midorima's focus would waver when he caught sight of his boyfriend's stunning, one-of-a-kind smile.


End file.
